


Land of Thomas: (Thomas Jefferson/Reader)

by jennthejerk



Series: Hamilton x Reader Fan Fics [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Kinky Boots (2005)
Genre: F/M, Jamming to Kinky Boots, WELCOME TO THE LAND OF LOLA!!!, gets kinda deep at the end, very fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: You come home to Thomas singing to a Broadway song made for a sassy black transvestite. What even?





	Land of Thomas: (Thomas Jefferson/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: This is for those who don’t know: it’s based on the 2005 movie where Charlie Price inherited his father’s shoe factory that’s at risk of being shut down. An encounter with a transvestite cabaret singer named Lola helps Charlie decide to save the business by designing erotic footwear, much to the chagrin of the employees.}

_“Leave expectations at the door_  
_Just let your eyes explore_  
_My cinematic flair_  
_From my boot to derrière”_  
__

The song, Land of Lola, was stuck in your head after introducing Thomas to a musical masterpiece the evening before.

You found out that one of your favorite musicians is soon going to be on the cast of Kinky Boots as Charlie Price and were beyond ecstatic. The glee from the news inspired you to introduce your boyfriend to Kinky Boots.

“I don’t understand what’s so good about this musical,” Thomas had said to you as you were describing it to him. “Making shoes? What even?” His scoff made you roll your eyes. “You said nearly the same thing when I showed you Book of Mormon!” He did. Now he occasionally introduces himself as “Elder Price” when he gets back from work after a good day. He loves it, needless to say.

“Darlin’, that is so different from Book of Mormon.” Thomas defended his stance. ‘My god, this man is stubborn.’ you thought. ‘But he’ll see, Kinky Boots is a masterpiece.’

“Please just give it a chance, babe! For me?” You gave him your famous puppy-dog eyes that he never said no to. Knowing you won, you hugged him tight and squealed in glee. “Thank you babe! You’ll love it, I promise!”

Now - the next day - as you were pulling into your driveway after a shopping day with the Schuyler sisters, you wondered what exactly the noise emitting from your house was.

As you walked closer, you could faintly recognize a beat and- wait, was that Thomas’s voice? Was he singing?

_“And like Shazam! and Bam!_  
_Here I am, Yes Ma'am_  
_I am Lola_  
_And like Je suis ooh-wee that's me Ebony_  
_I am Lola”_

Yes it was, and yes he is. But you were confused. Was that… Kinky Boots he was singing along with?

Yet another yes was made when you were getting closer to the door. Oh dear god, was this actually happening?

_“Step into a dream_  
_Where glamour is extreme_  
__Welcome to my fantasy__  
_We give good epiphany_ _So come and take my hand_  
_And welcome to the land of Lola”_

__

Yeah, it really was happening; you came to the realization as you opened the front door to your shared house and found your boyfriend. Well, you heard him way before you saw him.

Thomas was singing Land of Lola at the top of his lungs with his hairbrush as a microphone, wearing nothing but a button-up that wasn’t buttoned at all, a pair of boxers, and socks on both feet. It seemed that he was sliding around the house in the socks amidst his singing.

That assumption was also confirmed as you witnessed him going FWOOOOSSH!! across the kitchen floor, still singing.

Saying nothing, you watch with a smile as Thomas enjoys himself, losing himself in the music.

_“Got Ginger Rogers' savoir faire_  
_With the moves of Fred Astaire_  
_I'm Black Jesus, I'm Black Mary_  
_But this Mary's legs are hairy”_

When he mentions the hairy legs, he kicks a foot up in the air and runs his hand down the leg. You put a hand over your mouth to not startle him and alert him to your presence. This was too good to mess up with your laughter.

The song went on and Thomas kept obnoxiously singing with the music, to your delight. You loved to see your Thomas able to let loose and be truly carefree.

Once it ended, Thomas snapped back to reality and noticed you were standing nearby, a smile on your face. “Uh, how long have you been there, doll?” His stutter is adorable. It rarely makes an appearance, but you find it cute when it does.

“Long enough to know that I was right about you liking Kinky Boots,” you smirked at your quirky boyfriend. “I guess you had a good day today?”

Thomas glanced at his feet bashfully, unsure of what to say. You laughed at the sight: the outspoken, brave, and almost-always loud-mouthed Thomas Jefferson, reduced to a blushing pile of awkward with an afro.

“Thomas, don’t be embarrassed.” You approached him, taking a hand in yours and placing another on his cheek tenderly. Thomas nuzzled his head into your hand, his light stubble creating an almost ticklish friction you loved.

“I’ve done that millions of times in this very kitchen, even to that very song! I would have joined you, but I was enjoying the view too much.” This assurance seemed to relax him and you internally let out a victory yell.

A moment later, a lightbulb seemed to have lit up above your boyfriend’s head and you were anxious to know why.

“Babe?” He said. “Hmm?” You replied in the same tone of questioning his voice bore.

“Did you happen to record that little, uh, scene?” He looked almost frightened, like he didn’t want the rest of the world to be able to find out that he could let loose. You suspected as much; he was always so caught up in his need to have a reputation where he was an iron fist of willpower and poise.

Dancing and singing to Land of Lola does not meet those requirements for obvious reasons that shouldn’t need to be specified.

“Of course not, Tommy. I wouldn’t do that to you.” At this, Thomas grabbed the hand you cupped around his face, grabbed it in both of his, and kissed it sweetly. “Thank you, love.”

Why you didn’t record it? Right then, you couldn’t have explained the motive behind not pressing the red button that would preserve the mini-concert to your phone’s storage. It wouldn’t be until later on that night, after the two of you had spent hours hosting a private concert filled with every song the two of you knew, that you would understand what your subconscious already understood.

Some moments are too pure to limit to a screen. They don’t deserve to be limited to merely a rectangle of ever-changing pixels when there was so much more going on at the time, so much joy and happiness that wasn’t captured by a camera. Those recorded memories are subject to being warped over time as you play the video over and over, yearning to be back in that moment. Eventually, the memory becomes the video you have on your phone instead of the experience in your brain, and that is a tragedy in itself.

Sometimes you’re busy enjoying the moment to worry about recording it, too caught up in the feelings you’re feeling to whip out your device and attempt to capture everything that makes that moment special.

But in all honesty, those are the moments that don’t need to be recorded. The ones that have you so enchanted in everything they are that the only thing you can do is watch it unfold are the ones that stay with you whether they’re captured by a camera or not. You don’t need a video or a camera to keep times like that in your mind because your heart will always remember the way it felt.

Your heart will always remember the amusement when you caught Thomas singing for the first time. It will always remember the love and adoration you held for Thomas as he attempted to hit a note higher than the clouds with a wide grin on his face. Your heart will always remember the laughter shared during your attempt at rapping a 90s hip-hop classic later that night.

Those moments, and others like it, are ones that can never be forgotten despite them not being saved to a memory card because your heart, unlike your mind, never forgets.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE KINKY BOOTS AND I PICTURED THOMAS ONE TOO MANY TIMES JAMMING TO LAND OF LOLA I’M SORRY!!! AND PLUS BRENDON URIE AS CHARLIE PRICE IS BEAUTIFUL


End file.
